forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelsie/Supports
Kelsie and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': Hey Kesh! *'Kelsie': Hi mom. *'Maggie': So what was the future like? *'Kelsie': You mean before or after everything went to hell and Grima killed everyone? *'Maggie': Before, definitely. What were Sarah and I like as moms? *'Kelsie': Right. Well, it was definitely interesting. You were always the fun mom and Sarah was the strict mom. *'Maggie': Souds about right. How old were you when we adopted you? *'Kelsie': About five, I think. I do have memories of the orphanage you got me from. It was run by a really nice man who looked kind of like a girl. *'Maggie': Interesting tidbit to remember. Do you know why we adopted? *'Kelsie': No idea. Why do you ask? *'Maggie': Because future me must have been through something. I think it would be great to have another little manakete running around. It's not exactly easy to find those, you know. So why would future me adopt and not have a donor or something? *'Kelsie': I have no idea. Maybe you became good friends with the man who ran my orphanage? *'Maggie': Maybe... well, thanks for the talk! *'Kelsie': Wait, is that all? *'Maggie': If you don't want it to be, I guess not. We can still hang out. *'Kelsie': Good. I've missed quality time with my moms. B Support *'Maggie': Kelsie, where've you been? *'Kelsie': Been hanging around my friends a bit. Is that okay? *'Maggie': Oh of course! I was just wondering. I need to make sure you're alright. 'S what good moms do! *'Kelsie': You're right. *'Maggie': Kesh, is everything okay? *'Kelsie': What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. *'Maggie': You sure? You seem a bit...distant? *'Kelsie': It's nothing. *'Maggie': Now Kesh, what kind of mom would I be if I let my daughter sulk around? *'Kelsie': Well... *'Maggie': Tell me! Please? *'Kelsie': Okay, okay... I just...feel like maybe I'm a disappointment. *'Maggie': A disappointment? But why? Is this because you're a healer before a fighter? *'Kelsie': No. Something you said last time got me thinking about it, and now I'm convinced you hate me. *'Maggie': I could never hate you! *'Kelsie': Really? Because last time we spoke about this, you said you wonder why future you didn't have a manakete child. I'm sure you'd be so much happier if I was a manakete like you. *'Maggie': Now don't talk like that. If we didn't want you, we wouldn't have adopted you. *'Kelsie': I'd believe you, but it's future you that adopted me! Present-you is probably just angry at your future-self for picking adoption over a donor. *'Maggie': Hey now, that's not true at all! *'Kelsie': Whatever. I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. *'Maggie': Kelsie, wait! Don't make me use my dragon roar to get your attention! ...Oh man, she's gone. Did I do something wrong...? Kelsie and Sarah C Support *'Sarah': Hello Kelsie. You look very nice today. *'Kelsie': Why, thanks mom. I've been trying to tame my hair all morning. *'Sarah': I bet. It looks like hell to manage. *'Kelsie': It is. Sometimes my friends poke fun at me for killing more split ends than enemies on the battlefield. *'Sarah': *snerk* *'Kelsie': Oh, you think it's funny too, don't you? *'Sarah': No, of course not. Okay maybe a little bit. Sorry, Kesh. *'Kelsie': Ugh, it's fine. *'Sarah': If you want to stop feeling bad about it, why don't you learn to fight? *'Kelsie': Because I don't think I'd do well. *'Sarah': Why not? *'Kelsie': I'm...kind of fat. Without my horse, I would take twice as long to traverse the battlefield. And just look at these arms! These things wouldn't be able to lift all those heavy weapons. I've always been fat, so I just accept it and keep myself out of the fight so I'm not as big of a target as I already am. *'Sarah': Oh dear... *'Kelsie': Yeah, I suck. *'Sarah': No you don't. Don't tell yourself that, or else the training I'm about to give you might as well end before it starts. *'Kelsie': Your...training? *'Sarah': Yep. I'm gonna train you starting right now. Ready? *'Kelsie': No. *'Sarah': Alright, let's do this. Kelsie and Augustus C Suopport *'Kelsie': Ah ha ha! *snort* *'Augustus': That was a good one, huh? *'Kelsie': Oh my gods, yes it was. I'm crying from laughing so hard. I love hearing your jokes. *'Augustus': Heh, join the club sister. Hey, have you eaten yet? *'Kelsie': Huh? No, I'm letting everyone else get their share first. *'Augustus': Do you want to snack on my food while you wait? *'Kelsie': I guess a bite of your food wouldn't hurt too bad. *'Augustus': I wouldn't be too sure of that. This stuff kind of tastes like ass. I think your dragon mom is cooking again. *'Kelsie': I'm fine with the taste. Besides, food is food. *'Augustus': What? But it tastes like ass! *'Kelsie': And? *'Augustus': Would you eat ass? *'Kelsie': Well I wouldn't rule it out! I'm keeping my options open! *'Augustus': ...Pffffft, ah ha ha ha! That was hilarious! *'Kelsie': ...What? It's true! *'Augustus': Oh man, now I'm crying. And I've lost my appetite. Here, you can have mine. Whew... *'Kelsie': ...Pfft, okay, that was pretty good. Kelsie and Janice C Support *'Kelsie': Why am I not surprised to see you hiding out here? *'Janice': Ugh, it’s you. Let me guess, they’re trying to get a prayer group going and you bolted? *'Kelsie': Not exactly. More like, trying to get a praise group about your mom going. *'Janice': Same thing. *'Kelsie': Very different thing, you dork. *'Janice': How dare you talk to me like that. *'Kelsie': You know I mean it in a friendly way. *'Janice': So you chose to ditch group time when it didn’t involve gods you don’t love? *'Kelsie': I chose to ditch it to see if anyone else did the same. And I’m not surprised that you did, not even a little bit. *'Janice': To be fair, I heard one person mention…her. And that told me it was no place for me to be. *'Kelsie': So people want someone to rally behind, and today they picked the Exalt of Waydrn. Would you be there if they picked someone else? *'Janice': Hell no. Mostly because she’d be there anyway. *'Kelsie': Here, let’s just drop the topic of your mom and appreciate the time we’ve got together right now. Just us two girls, hanging out in the trees. *'Janice': …I think I’d rather be with the praise group, honestly. B Support *'Kelsie': Another day, another instance of finding you hiding somewhere. *'Janice': Are you looking for me or something? *'Kelsie': Nope. Doing exactly what you are. Getting away from everyone sure is nice. *'Janice': Defeats the purpose a whole lot when you're, well, around. *'Kelsie': You're not getting away from me though. *'Janice': I'll add you to the short list of people to avoid, if that's what you want. *'Kelsie': Hey, I'm just saying. *'Janice': Okay, fine. Who are you hiding from? *'Kelsie': Everyone. Do you know how exhausting it can be, getting asked by everyone why you don't like guys? *'Janice': Probably. I get asked a lot about stuff too, you know. *'Kelsie': But, like, non-important stuff. I get asked about who I LIKE! *'Janice': That happens to everyone. *'Kelsie': But I like ladies! *'Janice': Yes, thanks for reminding me. *'Kelsie': Where are you going? *'Janice': Away from you before you start hitting on me. Kelsie and Jayde C Support *'Kelsie': Jayde. Jayde. Jaaaaaaayde. *'Jayde': Uh, hey there Keshie. *'Kelsie': I’ve got something I need to admit to you. *'Jayde': Admit to me? You’ve never, well, been one to tell me anything. Except about your failed romances and that sort of stuff. *'Kelsie': It’s kind of about something like that? *'Jayde': *gasp* You found someone here in this time? *'Kelsie': Not really. *'Jayde': Then it’s old news? *'Kelsie': Again, not really. *'Jayde': Well NOW I’m interested! What’s up? *'Kelsie': I know that I’m into women and all that, but I’ve just got to say, your dad’s kind of hot and I think I’d be all over that if he wasn’t, uh, tied up with your mom. *'Jayde': My dad…? Wait did you say he’s tied up?? *'Kelsie': Not actually tied up! Like, romantically involved. You’ve gotta exist here somehow. *'Jayde': Oh. Right. Yeah. Back off my dad. He’s my mom’s. *'Kelsie': I know that. I was just saying he’s hot, that’s all. Kelsie and Justice C Support *'Justice': Keshie I have come with an urgent question! *'Kelsie': Oh, er, what is it? *'Justice': Permission to run my hand through your hair? *'Kelsie': Yeah, I guess that's cool. *'Justice': Sweet! You have such bouncy and lovely curls and I just want to steal them. *'Kelsie': Please don't steal my hair. *'Justice': But Kesh… *'Kelsie': My hair. My rules. *'Justice': Okay, makes sense. I'm not taking my hand out of it though. *'Kelsie': You have to eventually. *'Justice': Nuh uh. These springy curls are mine. *'Kelsie': I'm not so sure about that there, friendo. *'Justice': I'm holding onto them. They're mine. All mine. *'Kelsie': They're attached to my head. That means they're mine. *'Justice': So, two solutions? I chop them off, or you're mine. *'Kelsie': No, and I'm into girls. *'Justice': But the curls… *'Kelsie': I think you've had enough time touching my hair. Category:Supports